


Thanksgiving With the Strange's

by LokiObsessionwithasideofStucky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Victor strange is a jerk, and cloaky, based on incorrect-ironstrange fic, good eugene strange, i was supposed to post this a month ago whoops, ironstrange fluff, it does not end well, kind of, peter makes a sligt cameo, slight mention of homophobia, so is beverly, they go to visit stephen's parents, with slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiObsessionwithasideofStucky/pseuds/LokiObsessionwithasideofStucky
Summary: Based on Incorrect-ironstrange fic "Thanksgiving in Hell, Nebraska" on tumblr.Basically, Stephen and Tony go to Stephen's parent's house for thanksgiving, and it doesnt go well.





	Thanksgiving With the Strange's

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fic, i started it on thanksgiving, but finished it a few days ago, just in time for christmas, whoops.

 

"Why did you have to agree to see my parents on Thanksgiving?" Stephen asked annoyed at the latest news Tony had given him.   
  
"Because," said Tony, "they called too many times and you told me you lost touch with them when you went to medicine school. I thought it would be nice."   
  
"Yeah I did say that but think of all the other things we could be doing for thanksgiving instead."   
  
"I already told them we would be going dear, and it's only a few days." Tony looked at his husband who was sitting at the other side of the bed, changing from his sorcerer clothes into his sleeping clothes.   
    
"But what if we have a work emergency? An alien threat is always a good excuse to ditch thanksgiving with the family." Stephen smiled at Tony wickedly.   
  
"After we defeated Thanos, I doubt there will be any world or alien threats."  
  
"What if Peter needs help with one of his Spiderman missions while he is on patrol? We couldn't say no to Peter asking for help now would we?" Stephen asked, coming up with whatever excuse there was to avoid his family, but at this point he was just messing with Tony.   
  
"Well the day Peter asks someone for help I will most certainly be the happiest man on earth, and the most worried one, that kid doesn't know when to ask for help and always ends up almost getting killed." Tony countered, shaking his head as he held a laugh. "But seriously, what's so bad about spending three days with your family?" Tony asked seriously.   
  
Stephen tensed up slightly. "Nothing, I just haven't seen them in years. They don't even know about my rank as sorcerer supreme and I'm pretty sure they only found out about my car accident because it was on the newspaper." He lied, it was technically correct but not the entire truth.  
  
"But if it's been too long, don't you think it's time to see them again?" Tony told Stephen, wrapping his arms around Stephen's waist from behind.   
  
"Yes, I guess so." Stephen said, turning around and kissing his husband with a warm smile.   
  
________  
  
"Tony? We have a problem." Stephen yelled across their room. Tony was taking a shower, so yelling was the only way his husband would hear him.   
  
Tony came out of the bathroom in his bathrobe. "What is it? What problem?"  
  
"We are leaving in 12 hours and I have nothing to wear."   
  
"You are hearing what you are saying right? You literally have a whole closet full of clothes honey." Tony looked at him with a loving smile, pointing at Stephen's closet.   
  
"Yes, but about three thirds of them are my sorcerer clothes, then my sleeping robes and a few hoodies and sweatpants. Nothing presentable for Nebraska, especially for my parents’ house."   
  
"I see.. well I can make some calls and go shopping for some actual clothes." Tony said. "Although I wonder why we haven't done this before, you do only wear sorcerer clothes, you need real clothes, a suit or something."  
  
"These clothes are more comfortable, plus you literally love when I wear them." Stephen reminded Tony.   
  
"I never said I didn't. But you would also look hot in a tailored three-piece suit." Tony started walking back to the bathroom to put some clothes on. "So, let me put some clothes on and then we will leave, I know a great place."   
  
_______  
  
After spending the entire day getting tailored suits for Stephen, they were back home and packing their bags before they had to leave for Nebraska.   
  
"You know, when I asked for normal clothes I did not meant the most expensive suits in the world." Stephen said as he packed four of his new suits, touching their fabric.   
  
"But you love them and look amazingly sexy in them."  
  
Stephen rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He suppressed a smile.   
  
"Make me." Tony coaxed.   
  
Stephen got distracted by the time, seeing they were twenty minutes late. "No time, we have to go now, or we won’t catch the plane."   
  
"Relax, it's a private jet, they won't leave until you arrive. Believe me, I once arrived three hours late, Rhodey got mad but the plane didn't leave." Tony said, regardless he started picking his luggage and started walking to the door. "Plus, I don't see why you can't make a portal there. It would be much easier."   
  
"They don't know about my magic, and it takes longer to get there by plane."  
  
______  
  
"It's not too late to head back."  
  
"We are literally in the front door Stephen. Besides, these three days will tell us if they will be good influence for our future daughter."   
  
Stephen smiled at Tony's comment. "Of course, didn't think of it that way." He gave Tony a kiss.  
  
 "Can you imagine?" Tony said with a bright smile. "By this time next year, we will already have our daughter with us."   
  
"I cannot wait." He grinned. "but for now, let's get this over with.  
  
They rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the door opened, revealing Stephen's mother, Beverly.   
  
"Mother." Stephen said without warmth.  
  
"Stephen." His mother said tearing up. Giving him a hug, which Stephen didn't reciprocate.   
  
 "This is my husband, Tony." Stephen stepped away from his mother.   
  
"The famous Tony Stark." Beverly said, looking at him before giving him a warm smile and extended her hand to greet him. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Beverly, but you can call me Bev." She said with a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.   
  
"Pleased to meet you." Tony said nicely.   
  
"Well come on in then, it's freezing out here."   
  
They walked in into the small rustic house, they stepped into the living room, where they found Stephen's father, Eugene sitting down watching some television with a very old tv in the middle of the room.   
  
"Father." Stephen greeted.   
  
Eugene looked up and saw Stephen, a genuine smile flashed across his face as he got up to say hello to his son. "Stephen, it's really you." He hugged him tightly not letting go.   
  
Stephen was taken aback, he was not expecting this reaction from his father. Regardless, he quickly hugged him back before pulling away.   
  
"And this must be Tony Stark." Eugene looked at Tony, glaring at him. "I've read a lot about you."   
  
Tony became nervous and scratched his goatee. "Good things I hope."   
  
"Well don't hope too much. I know you were a playboy before you started fighting aliens and stuff. You better be treating my son right, not like some one-night stand chick."   
  
Stephen was confused at his father's sudden interest in him, and his life. After all they hadn't spoke for twenty years. "Father." He warned.   
  
"It's okay honey, I can handle this." Tony said calmly to his husband. "I get what you are saying Mr Strange, but I am not that man anymore, and I am certainly not treating my husband like a one-night stand chick. I care about him very much and always do my best to keep him safe." Tony said to Eugene, voice as sincere as he could be.   
  
Eugene pondered for a bit. "Very well, welcome to the family I guess. But hurt Stephen and you will see."   
  
"Of course." Tony said.   
  
Stephen was wondering why his father was acting, well as an actual father now, after, after all those years back. "Let’s get our bags upstairs dear, my room is the second one to the left."   
  
____  
  
"Well, that was something. But we survived first contact didn't we?" Tony said.   
  
"Barely"  
  
"I didn't know your father was the type of father to interrogate the boyfriend." Tony laughed.   
  
"Neither did I." Stephen answered quietly. "Neither did I."   
  
_____  
  
They were all at dinner, eating some casserole and pasta that Beverly made.  
  
"So Victor is coming tomorrow, correct?" Stephen said.   
  
"Yes, he was going to be coming today but he had a few problems with that girl and the kid. Awful girl that one." Beverly told him, taking a bite from her plate.   
  
"I see Victor hasn't changed since I last saw him. Is he still asking for loans?"  
  
"Yes, he tried to ask his new girlfriend for money, it didn't end well." Eugene said.   
  
Then Tony's phone started to ring, he was going to mute the call, but he saw who was calling. "Sorry I have to answer." He said as he answered the call. "Hey, Underoos, everything okay?"   
  
Beverly and Eugene shared a confused look.   
  
"Hi dad, everything is okay, just wanted to see how you and Doctor dad were doing."   
  
"We are doing fine, let me put you on speaker so he can hear you too." Tony said, putting Peter on speaker.   
  
"Hello!" Peter said over the phone.   
  
Beverly and Eugene had no idea who was calling, and they certainly thought it wasn't of good manners to talk on the phone while eating.   
  
"Hey Pete, how is the compound without us? Hope you aren't getting into any sort of trouble." He said warmly, his expressions soften for the first time since he arrived. His parents saw that and wondered who was this mysterious 'Pete'.   
  
"Nope, no trouble, and the compound is fine, I have it all to myself because Rhodey is working on something in his office, so I'm watching Star Wars with Friday."   
  
"That seems like fun, take care Pete, and don't eat too much ice cream. I'll give you a call tomorrow." Stephen told him, forgetting he was with his parents and smiling at the phone.   
  
"Remember you are going to your aunt's for thanksgiving so no going out that night." Tony reminded him.   
  
"I know! Don't worry. Well I have to go because Fri is threatening to put play if I don't hang up. Bye! Love you dads!"  
  
"Love you too." Stephen and Tony said simultaneously before they hanged up. Stephen immediately returned to his stern expression and tense posture.   
  
"Who was that kid? Why did he call you dad? Did you adopt?" Beverly asked Stephen. Eugene turned to Stephen with a smile.   
  
"No, no, Peter is kind of Tony's kid, that I got too fond of and now he is like our kid. But we haven't adopted him." Stephen's mouth quirked up when mentioning his kid.   
  
"Oh lovely."   
  
"Oh.. so, Tony's kid.." Beverly said judgingly. She knew Tony used to sleep around and thought Peter was an outcome of it. She didn't approve. The rest didn't understand what she was implying so no one corrected her.   
  
"And who was he with? He said someone called Friday. Is that a babysitter?" Stephen's father asked changing the subject.   
  
"No, well sort of. She is an AI I created after my last AI was destroyed, she basically takes care of the coms and systems at the compound but can also take care of people I suppose. She has taken a liking to Peter, even if she is just an interface." Tony explained, earning weird looks from both of Stephen's parents.   
  
The conversation continued with various subjects varying from Stephen's childhood to Stephen's brother to Tony's work. Beverly was acting as sweet as she could, but she didn't like Tony. And Eugene was asking a lot of questions to Tony, not to sound rude but he was a very curious old man. So, he asked basically everything about Tony's job as Iron Man.   
  
"Tell me, Stark."   
  
"Please, call me Tony."  
  
"Then tell me Tony, how is it living with a civilian as a husband? Do you take safety precautions when threats happen?" Eugene asked.   
  
Tony almost spit his food out while hiding a laugh, which he covered as a cough. Stephen was definitely not a civilian and he was in the same dangers as he was. But his family didn't know that. "I certainly do my best to protect him."   
  
_________  
  
"We survived day one, now we are just missing tomorrow and thanksgiving." Tony said encouragingly.   
  
"I suppose you are right, it went different than I expected, no one was murdered so I will call it a victory." Stephen said. Then he opened a portal to the sanctum.  
  
"Stephen what are you doing?"   
  
"My cloak was adamant to staying behind so I'm checking up on it. Making sure it's behaving." He said. Moments later a red cloak appeared through the portal and settling on Stephen's shoulders, nuzzling his cheeks. "Yes, I missed you too." He said to it.   
  
"This is so funny and adorable, I wish I was recording this." Tony said aloud.   
  
"It's a sentient Cloak Tony, what do you want me to do? Leave it on its own?"  
  
"It's still funny to see." Tony grinned.   
  
"I hate you."   
  
"Shut up you love me." Tony smiled, pulling in for a kiss but was stopped by the cloak. "Hey!"  
  
Stephen started cackling at the sight of the offended Tony.   
  
_____  
  
The next day Stephen woke up early to help his parents with the preparations of the thanksgiving dinner.   
  
Stephen woke up first and left Tony sleeping for a while, as he knew Tony rarely gets sleep and he should let him sleep the most when possible.   
He went downstairs but bumped into his father as he was getting to the backyard. His father was heading out to the grocery store to buy what was missing for tomorrow's lunch.   
  
"Stephen, it's nice to see you awake so early, I remember you used to wake up at noon unless someone woke you up." Eugene said.   
  
"Well, a lot of things change in twenty years." Stephen answered.   
  
"It really has been that long hasn't it? You should have come before."  
  
Stephen shrugged. "Yeah, well you should have thought better before..."   
  
"Listen, that was in the past, and no one can go back in time or change it" Eugene said, Stephen snorted at the irony. "So, we can try to leave it at the past. It's been too long since I spent time with my son. I'll tell you what, why don't you come with me to the store?"   
  
Stephen wasn't sure, this wasn't the father he remembered all that time ago. He really seemed to try to be nice to Stephen. So, the wizard guess he could give it a go. "Sure. But we can't be long because Tony will wake up soon." And Tony wouldn't like to be stuck with his parents in law all alone. He thought.   
  
_____  
  
Tony woke up to find Stephen wasn't in the bed anymore, sighing, he leaped out of bed and changed into one of his suits before he went downstairs.   
  
He saw Stephen was nowhere to be found. Where is he?  He walked his way to the kitchen.   
Tony saw Beverly was in the kitchen getting everything ready to cook. Tony had no idea where his husband was, so he might as well try to be nice to his mother in law. "Need help?"  
  
Beverly was startled. "Oh god you scared me." She gave him a strained laugh. "I don't know how well you cook so better not get involved in the food area. I'm usually in charge of the big dishes."   
  
"Okay." Tony said, feeling uncomfortable. Ever since he got here he saw Bev was hating or judging him for some reason and he didn't know what to do in those awkward situations. "Have you seen Stephen? He wasn't upstairs when I woke up."  
  
"Oh he might have gone out, I think Eugene went to get groceries earlier, Stephen might have gone with. But it shouldn't take long, store's not too far away."  
  
"Oh, Thanks."   
  
The front door started to open a few minutes later.   
  
"That must be Stephen I presume." Tony said happily as he got out of the awkward environment and headed to the door where he found out Stephen hadn't arrived yet. But, what Tony assumed, Stephen's brother.   
"Hello, you must be Stephen's brother. Nice to meet you."  
  
The man shook Tony's hand. "Call me Victor." He smiled, his eyes were filled with something Tony couldn't pinpoint.   
  
"Call me Tony." Tony replied.   
  
Victor left his bags and went to greet his mother. After he settled down he approached Tony who was sitting on a chair texting Peter.   
  
"So, Tony. Since we are family and all, I was hoping I could ask you a favour." Victor started.   
  
"Shoot." Tony said, putting his phone away to look at his brother in law.   
  
"Well, my year has been shit, and my kid's mom is not letting me see my kid much. And not that I would blame her, I can't even buy my kid a birthday present. So, I was wondering if you could lend me a loan? so I can see my kid again?"  
  
"Of course, how much do you need?"  
  
"Thirty grand?"   
  
Tony nodded, and typed something on his StarkPhone. "Done, my AI has transferred the money to your bank account."   
  
"Just like that?" Victor was in awe, he did not expect his plan to get this far.   
  
"Yup, just like that." Tony said.   
  
Stephen then arrived with his father carrying a bunch of groceries. "Honey sorry I took so long but you were sleeping and didn't want to wake you, then the store was full and-" he stopped when he saw Victor and Tony in the living room. "Victor." He said without any warmth in his voice.   
  
"Stephen." He replied back in the same tone.   
  
"Stephen, glad to see you back, you took too long." Tony walked up to Stephen giving him a kiss in the cheek before helping him out with the groceries.   
  
"I see you met my brother." Was all Stephen said in return.   
  
"Yeah, he arrived shortly after I woke up."   
  
"Well let's hope he doesn't act like too much like a douche that he is." He sighed. "Or I will just end up throwing him in a deserted island or something." Stephen whispered to Tony.   
  
Tony laughed. "You could but I am not helping you explain how you portalled your brother into who knows where. Plus, it's only till tomorrow, I'm sure we can survive it."  
  
"You are right. Besides, my dad is not acting like the dumbass I remembered."  
  
Tony smiled at Stephen. "That’s good. See? It was a good idea to come wasn't it?"  
  
"Maybe." Stephen answered before Beverly called them both to help out.   
  
The rest of the afternoon went surprisingly well, Stephen and Victor were only throwing insults at each other now and then and no actual fighting had ensued. Eugene was acting okay to Tony and Stephen. And Beverly was still treating Tony as if she didn't trust him.   
  
Stephen and Bev ended up making the turkey and mashed potatoes. Them being the ones who cooked the most in their household. Tony ended up succeeding in making a semi presentable cranberry sauce before screwing up the gravy and decided to stand back, knowing everything is better if he stays away from cooking. While Victor was in charge of the rest that was missing.   
  
______  
  
On thanksgiving, after a long morning finishing cooking. The Strange household started to get ready for dinner, which meant Tony and Stephen were in their most expensive suits for the occasion. Tony wore his best suit, so he would cause a good impression and told Stephen it would be good if he had a suit too, and insisted Stephen wore the one he chose for him.   
  
Stephen carefully put his gloves on again, they were black and had been wearing them since he arrived, he couldn't wear his yellow gloves without receiving glances from the public, so he avoided them for his family dinner. His parents or brother didn't know anything about his hands, or his accident. Stephen thought that they might have heard about it on the news, but he doubted it as his parents never called to ask.   
  
Either way, he wasn't having that conversation with them, so he carefully put on his gloves, so he wouldn't have to take them off until after dinner. He hated how his hands looked as it reminded everything that happened and what he used to be.   
  
They went downstairs to find Bev and Eugene in formal clothes, Bev had a blue gown and Eugene had a normal black and white suit. Victor didn't have a proper suit, but it was close enough Eugene didn't say anything about it.   
  
The dinner started and everyone to eat the turkey.   
  
"This is amazing!" Tony said marvelled, eating a second bite immediately after talking. "It reminds me of how Jarvis would cook it." He said happily.   
  
"Who was Jarvis?" Beverly asked politely, being curious about it.   
  
"He was my butler, he taught me everything good that I know. He and Anna, his wife, would cook turkey every thanksgiving."   
  
“. . . I see...” Beverly said, clearly not liking it.   
  
“He was my favourite family member, the type of family you wouldn’t purposely avoid.” Tony continued.   
  
“Do you want some tea?” Bev asked, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation.   
  
“Yes, thank you.” Tony smiled passing the cup to Bev.   
  
Bev served Tony then proceeded to serve Stephen, when Victor’s phone ranged and scared Bev, making her drop the cup of tea on Stephen, dropping hot tea on him and his hands.   
  
Stephen visibly flinched as he held his hands with the gloves, not wanting to take them off. Tony understood and tried to dry the gloves with his napkin.   
  
“Oh, dear I’m so sorry!” Beverly exclaimed. “Take those gloves off, you are going to burn your hands.” She said as she started cleaning the mess.   
  
“It’s fine.” He gritted his teeth. Slightly wincing at the pain.   
  
“Honey, if you want you can go upstairs and change the gloves, I brought am extra pair.” Tony said to Stephen, both hands of his on Stephen’s arm.   
  
“I can go bring them. You stay here.” Victor volunteered, standing up before they could protest.   
  
Stephen glanced at Tony, eyes full of distress. He then took the gloves off slowly and carefully revealing his scarred hands, who were now trembling more than usual due to the recent events. He looked down and held Tony’s hand carefully.   
  
“S-Stephen?” Eugene trembled as his blurry Vision focused on his son’s hands. “Why- are you-” He couldn’t express his thoughts.   
  
Stephen took a deep breath. “If you are going to pity me, I suggest you do not and get back to your dinner.”   
  
Beverly spoke next, a tear falling through her cheek. “I heard about the accident, but I didn’t know it was that bad, honey you could have come to us. We could have helped you fix you-”  
  
“I am NOT broken!” Stephen yelled. “Just please stop the pitting” he was getting too self-conscious and he didn’t like it.   
  
Tony noticed and intervened. “If you would be so kind to leave the questions for later, this is not a good time and we would appreciate if we can finish our dinner without coming back to this.”   
  
Bev was going to complain but nodded instead. Eugene nodded and walked to Stephen to give him a pat on the back before Victor was back down with the gloves. Tony took them to Stephen before Victor could see the scars. Victor was confused by the gloomy atmosphere around them, but he decided not to comment.   
  
They say down for dinner, eating in silence for a couple of minutes until Victor interrupted. “Uh,” he started, breaking the silence. “This dinner is really good mum. I can’t wait for the Christmas dinner next month. Plus, I already have your presents planned.”  
  
“With what money?” Stephen scoffed.   
  
“I got a loan.”

 

“Yeah right, as if anyone would give you money.”  
  
“I might have given your brother some small loan, so he could see his kid.” Tony confessed.   
  
“How much?” Stephen looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“Only 30 grand. Some little loan for the family.”  
  
Stephen stared at Tony. “Really?”  
  
“Wasn’t I supposed to?” Tony whispered.   
  
“Don’t worry about it.” He mumbled annoyed. Stephen looked at Victor. “Unbelievable, being a leech again? Huh Victor?”  
  
“Me a Leech? Are you seriously saying that right now? I only borrowed a few grand, as he said. You are the one who married him to get the rich man life again. You literally have done nothing to deserve that!”   
  
“First of all, I was a worldwide known surgeon, I earned my spot in the world, you are a leech getting money from whoever is willing to help and have only accomplished that you can’t see your kid anymore.” Stephen argued.   
  
“You _were_ a surgeon, now you are just a sugar baby. You have done nothing in the past few years of your life to deserve this! And oh, I know you are just going to be like boo-hoo, my hands.” Victor faked cried before he was fuming again. “You can’t blame your hands on your decline in fame!” He yelled. Then he turned to Tony. “You should leave, he is only fucking you for the money.”   
  
Stephen was keeping his calm with his brother until he started getting Tony into the argument. Now he was angry, and getting his sling ring out to throw him into a void. But before he could do that, Tony intervened.   
  
“Excuse you Victor.” He death glared at him. “Stephen, my _husband_ , has done a million unimaginable things for the world, the universe that you don't wouldn't dream of doing.”  
  
“Yeah sure like what?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes and giving a very fake laugh. “He was helping as a doctor but now he does nothing.” He barked. “Whatever at least I'm not the son who got kicked out."   
  
Tony didn’t register the last comment before he started going on a rant. “Listen to me you asshole, he has saved you and your reality so many times and has actually saved the universe and don't even get me started on- wait what?" He stopped and looked at Stephen, who was looking at Tony slowly shaking his head, so Tony would leave the conversation. Tony was definitely not doing that. “You got kicked out?” He said in a whisper. Stephen looked at the table as Tony turned to Bev and Eugene who had been quiet this whole time. “You kicked him out?”  
  
“It was a long time ago and-”  
  
"Stephen told me you lost contact when he went to study medicine"  
  
"Got kicked out same day I got accepted at college, so I wasn’t lying, I did lost touch when I left to study.”   
  
“What!?” Tony cursed. “What the fuck? Why?!”  
  
"They found out I wasn't their perfect _straight_ boy and kicked me out."   
  
"We are leaving." Tony said coldly. "And don't expect us to come next year with little Morgan."   
  
"Morgan?"   
  
"Yes, Morgan, our kid. We are getting a kid, but I don't want her near people who would do something so cruel to their own son."   
  
The atmosphere was tense, Beverly was in tears and Eugene looked at Stephen with regret and sadness.   
  
Victor was still bitter, he felt a pang of regret but not enough to stop himself from talking. "Listen I know what my parents did was shitty, but you don't have to lie _Stark_. Stephen hasn't done anything to save the universe, he couldn't even save his own sister."  
  
Stephen held back a gasp, he could tolerate 14 million futures with him dying but he couldn’t take it when her sister is mentioned.   
  
Tony was blinded by anger and pulled out his emergency blaster he had on his watch and pointed it to Victor. “Don't ever bring up his sister again or I will blast you I swear to god."   
  
Stephen snapped back to reality and calmed Tony. “Honey calm down he doesn't know shit.” There was venom in his words. “Let it go.”   
  
"No Stephen, he is treating you like shit, you didn't die all those times with Dormammu and with Thanos just so you could be back and be treated like shit. You deserve the world and beyond and you have saved so many lives including my own. So, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't blast your brother?"   
  
"Because I'm asking you not to Love, they are still my family."   
  
Tony lowered his blaster.   
  
Victor was between shock and anger, from being pointed at with his blasters.   
  
Then Beverly walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Victor please excuse yourself for the day, you have done enough."   
  
“Me? Your other son’s husband is the one who almost killed me!” He raged, going for a punch to Stephen’s face.   
  
Stephen reacted annoyed, and fully expecting the punch he got his sling ring. “Okay bye, bye.” He created a portal in which Victor fell, then closed it, making his brother disappear.   
  
“The hell?” Eugene gasped, eyes wide. “Where is he? Did you-”  
  
“I didn’t kill him Father, if that is what you are asking, I simply portalled him to his own home.” Stephen said.   
  
“Who are you?” Beverly spoke, her eyes were without warmth. Scared.   
  
“What do you mean? I am your son, or do I have to remind you the last few decades of your life?” Stephen answered confused, and half-jokingly.   
  
"You are a freak." Beverly shouts.   
  
Stephen saw Tony’s eyes go cold and knew it was time to go. He was hurt by his mother’s words, but he couldn’t focus on that yet. He created a portal for him and Tony to his apartment before Tony did something he regretted.   
  
______  
  
The next day they portal back to Nebraska, to get their things they left at the house. They warned beforehand, so Beverly wouldn’t be there and as they were moving their things through the portal, Eugene appeared.       
  
Eugene coughed to alert Tony and Stephen of him. Stephen was wearing his sorcerer supreme clothes, with Cloaky attached to his shoulders, which Eugene thought best not to comment on, and Tony was in his usual pun t-shirt and a nice blazer. They turned around to see him.   
  
“Eugene.” Stephen said. “We were just leaving; don’t worry you won’t have to see us much longer.”  
  
"Before you go can we please talk." Eugene pleaded.   
  
"Why-" Tony started.   
  
"Please."  
  
"Fine"  
  
“I’m sorry.” Eugene stammered.   
“I was too stunned to say anything yesterday, but I do love you my son, and I got worried about you when your accident happened. I don’t speak for your mother, and what she said was not right, but she was scared, and it was a shock to us that you did those orangey sparks with your hands.” He walked towards Stephen’s and wordlessly asked for a hug. Stephen gave one nod and Eugene hugged his kid. “I’m sorry about Victor, what he said was way out of line.” He stepped away from the hug.   
  
Tony eyed Eugene, not trusting him completely after the events of the day before.   
  
“Do you think we could try again? A quiet dinner? A meet up? Without Victor, for now.” Eugene asked.   
  
“Maybe.” Stephen gave him a small smile. “But not soon, after yesterday, I just want to stay at home with my husband and kid. Peter is waiting for us and I’ve been through enough. Besides, Tony has endured our family drama enough for the year.”  
  
“Maybe next year?” Eugene said hopefully.   
  
“Yeah Dad, maybe next year.” Stephen said warmly.   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts! i hope you enjoyed it!!  
> and you can find me on Tumblr [Here](https://lokiobsessionwithasideofstucky.tumblr.com/)  
> and check out Incorrect-ironstrange on tumblr [Here](https://incorrect-ironstrange.tumblr.com/)


End file.
